Sky's the Limit 2 RikuSora
by Lovelotzz
Summary: Now... What will Sora do to Riku..? Will he love him back?


Sky's The Limit Chap 5

(Before all the AkuRoku drama happened)

RikuSora

- Friday -

We were best friends since childhood, until now, too. I remember how we met. It was Summer, no one to play with, no one to talk to and no on to understand me, I felt useless.. I felt like no one wanted me. I was alone

There I was, sitting along in a wide lonely beach. I could hear and smell the sea. The sun was about to set. I heard footsteps going towards me. I thought it was my parents, so I didn't look.

"Hey there, why are you all alone?" I didn't recognize this voice

"Huh?" I looked up to see who this person was. He had silver white, spiky, short hair. He's pale like snow and his eyes are aqua green. I never saw him in my whole life. I just stared

"My name is Riku, what's yours?" he sat right beside me and just stared at me. I was speechless with him. He was the only one to approach me and say "Hi"

"Uhm, I-I'm Sora.." I was trembling

"Sora? What a cute name you have! Nice to meet you" he raised his hand for a shake with a smile on his face. I shook his hand and smiled back. He makes me really relaxed

"Thanks, you have a nice name, too, Riku..!"

"So, why are you alone?"

"It's because.. No one wants me.. no one cares about me" I was about to cry

"Oh.." He put his arms around me to comfort me. My eyes grew big

"It's okay, I'm here for you.." He wiped my tears away

"Do you want to play with me?" I nodded

"Thank you, Riku.." I smiled. We stood up and I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.. He was the first friend I ever had. He held my hand, we ran and played like there was no tomorrow

While I was still daydreaming about that, I heard someone calling out my name. I couldn't help but turn back to reality

"Sora! Hello, earth to Sora!"

"Huh?" I snapped out and realized I was in school and that Kairi was yelling at my ear

"What do you mean 'huh'? We're you even listening to what I said?" she was furious

"Err.. no?" she groaned

"I asked you if you studied for Algebra!"

"Algebra? Do we have a test or something?" I asked

"Yes, of course! Don't tell me, you didn't study AT ALL did you?"

'Oh great, first my daydreaming was ruined and now I have a TEST! I don't even REMEMBER having one! I am so DEAD~" I was panicking inside

"Y-yeah, of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" my voice was shaking when I lied

"Excellent! Good luck, then~" she smiled and ran back to her seat as I grabbed my books and looked through it quickly

"Dammit!" I mumbled

"Good morning, class!" I heard our teacher's voice

"Oh, my." My eyes were twitching

"Good morning, sir!" Everyone stood up and I was shaking violently. Eventually, we sat down again

I packed all my things away and got ready for the test

'I hope I remember EVERYTHING!'

"Good luck to the people who STUDIED! For those who didn't…" He smirked at me (he looked so damn suspicious and scary!)

He passed all of the papers to us. I glanced at the pages and saw equations I don't know

"Oh, my…" My head was spinning around. I got really confused and worried

"ARGH! I'll just wing it!" I started answering randomly

-1hr later-

After the test was done, I was tired and my brain felt like it was shut down. I heard the bell ring, I sighed with relief

"Sora!" my eyes grew big as I heard his voice. I looked up with a big smile on my face

"Riku, thank goodness you're here!" I ran to him leaving my melancholic feeling behind the classroom

"How'd your test go?" He patted my head

"Don't ask!" he snickered while I was sulking

"S-stop making fun of me!"

"I'm sorry" He put his arms around me and squeezed me. My heart suddenly raced

"Why is your face red? You sick?" he looked at me with worry in his eyes

"Huh? What do you mean? I feel fine.." he put his hand in my forehead and the other one in his.

'A-am I blushing?' I trembled, why didn't I realize? Is it because of his face that made me distracted? I felt really hot

"Hmm, you feel fine" I just stared at his face. I didn't understand this feeling I'm having. It's like I want him to hold me in his arms more longer, I want more from him.. I want to be more than FRIENDS with him. What is this feeling, I wonder..

"Sora, Riku!"

"Huh?" we both turned back and saw Roxas, Axel, Kairi and Namine

"Hey guys!" I waved at them but, Namine and Kairi jumped on me letting me fall on the floor with them

"Ouch!" I laughed

"Hey, stop killing my brother" All of them laughed. Kairi and Namine got off of me and just giggled

"We're sorry, Sora"

"It's okay" Roxas helped me up

"Thanks"

"No problem" Roxas smiled at me and I smiled back

"C'mon, let's go grab lunch already! We are HUNGRY!" both of the girls were strong, they grabbed my hands and dragged me to the cafeteria. They were laughing and people were staring

"R-Riku, Axel, Roxas! HELP!" I cried for help. I saw Riku smiling at me

'R-Riku..' I remember his smile from when we met. My heart pounded hard. I was having this feeling again, I don't understand… I think, I'm love Riku… Is that it?

The others followed us to the cafeteria and I just stared at Riku.

Eventually, I snapped out and realized I was already sitting down in the cafeteria, while Namine and Kairi are talking and Axel's still teasing Roxas

'Huh, where's Riku?' I looked around and saw buying lunch. He never brings lunch to school, because Axel will eat it.

I saw him coming back to us with lots of food on his tray; we all stared at him, shocked

"Woah, Riku, we know your freaking rich and all but, what the hell is up with your tray? Didn't you eat for a freaking day?" Axel laughed and teased him

"Stupid, I bought this for Sora" he passed me his lunch. Riku knew I was always too busy to make lunch cause I clean up the house with Roxas. I know Roxas has money to buy his lunch for me too, but I always don't finish it

"Riku, I don't need this.. I won't finish it after all!" I gave back his lunch

"No, I insist. I can't let you STARVE to death. Eat it, I bought this for you, didn't I?" he smiled at me, I couldn't help it but, get it

"F-fine, but, just these times ONLY, don't buy me lunch anymore!" I ate it

"Thank you.." I mumbled

"No problem, Sora. I love you anyways" he looked away with a smile on his face. I blushed really hard with my mouth open a bit

'Did he just say he loved me?' I smiled a bit

"Aw, they're so sweet!" Namine and Kairi teased me

"S-shut up!" I looked down while they both giggled

'I love you, too, Riku.. I wish I could tell you that but, I just can't. Not yet.

After lunch, we all walked to the hall. Roxas shouting at Axel, Namine chatting with Kairi and people around us being loud, which made Riku and I quiet. I kept on looking at Riku. Every time our eyes meet, my heart beats extremely fast and I look away with a blush on me

'I wonder what it feels like for him to love and care about me more. Like, if were just alone doing lovey dovey stuff, I think that'll be really nice

I shook my head for my disagreement with myself. I mean, Riku's straight, he's popular, a nice guy, handsome, smart, rich, and every girl would be dying to date with him. Every girl falls for him.. Even me.. But, I'm a guy and I won't be enough for him. I love him, I love him so much…

I frowned as I thought of that negative things, I sighed

"Are you okay, bro?" Roxas tapped my shoulder and looked at me with worry in his eyes

"Yeah, of course!" I put on a fake smile. I didn't want him to worry about me so much

"Oh, okay" Riku looked at me also, but turned back again when I looked at him.

Roxas, Namine and Kairi parted with us to go to their Art class. They waved at us

"What's your next subject?" Axel asked me

"Uhm.." I checked my wallet for my schedule

"It's Gym" I smiled at Axel

"Oh, me too" Riku joined in

"Damn, I have English and I hate it! It's so BORING. Well, bye guys!" Axel left, waving at us, I waved back.

Riku and I we're now alone, walking in the hallway to the Gym. I felt an awkward feeling in my chest, I was red and hot also. I didn't look at him, it was so quiet, only heard our footsteps

"So, are you going to change?" he broke the silence

"Y-yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to sweat in my uniform" We change directions to the changing room.

I got our Gym clothes in our Gym lockers and changed. I saw Riku taking off his shirt and change into his Gym shirt. He had such a nice body, no scars, no bruises, no anything! He was flawless; it made me jealous and red. I was done changing and went straight outside. I feel really awkward if we're alone.

I went to my line and sat down along with my classmates. I saw Riku going outside. All of the girls we're screaming "Riku!", "Riku, be mine!" or "Riku's so hot!" Riku winked at all of them and stood beside our coach. I was used to it, but a part of me was really getting jealous and pissed off

'Oh yeah, he's Team Capt." Our coach ordered us to stand up and run around the Gym 7 times, so we did. We ran around and around, it was my 6th round, I felt tired like I was blacking out. I didn't want to stop because, our coach will give us another 5. I didn't want the others to suffer. (Well, some of them) The girls we're with they're 5 laps, so they we're watching us. They kept on screaming Riku's name.

I ran hallway through this torture, but, I suddenly tripped and fell on the ground, I'm thinking my legs gave up. Everyone saw me with shock and worry and gathered around me, asking me if I was alright and stuff. I saw Riku running to me

"You okay, Sora?" I tried to stand up or sit up but, I kept falling down

Riku touched my cheek gently as I was teary with pain

"Riku?" I looked at him with tears of pain in my eyes

"Are you okay?" he asked me again with seriousness but, with worry also

"I guess so" a tear fell down in my cheek. Riku caught it with his thumb, wiping it away

"Does your leg hurt?" everyone was talking and whispering around the Gym, I felt embarrassed

"Y-yeah"

"What happened?" our coach asked Riku

"I'm guessing Sora's leg gave up and he tripped" Riku explained with the correct guess

"Oh. Riku, I want you to bring him to the clinic and get him checked

"Got it" Riku carried me like a princess or a newlywed couple position. All of the girls screamed like a fan girl

"R-Riku, put me down!" I begged him to so they won't talk about me, it was NO USE

"No, I don't want you to walk in this condition" I gave up and sighed. We walked to the clinic, just smiling and looking down so he won't see me blushing. I was really happy when he has attention only at me.

As we reached the clinic, Riku knocked and we saw Nezumi-sensei, our nurse. He had short, brown hair. His eyes were emerald green and he wore glasses, he's short and he looked like a girl pretty much but, he was really nice and clumsy

"Oh, why hello, gentlemen, why are you here so early? Is it recess?" He smiled at us

"Good afternoon, Nezumi-sensei. Sora's foot hurts because of running. We wondered if you could check on him" Riku explained

"Oh dear, come on in then" he opened the door for us and Riku walked in with me still being carried. Riku put me down on the chair near the nurse's desk

"Ok, I'll examine you now!" he examined my foot and still had a nice smile on her face

"Ow…!" I trembled

"Oh dear, he has a little sprain on his foot. Not really bad, though"

"What do we have to do?" Riku asked

"Just wrap it up with bandage! But, can you do it instead? I have a meeting, I'm sorry" he apologized to us and pointed out where the bandages are. Riku nodded and sensei left us alone

My heart was beating fast and it was awkward being with him.. Like, I could always see flowers around him. He got the bandage on the cabinet and went back to me

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Riku started wrapping my foot with bandages slowly and gently. It hurt a lot; I shivered trying not to cry out "IT HURTS!"

"GH!" I closed my eyes tightly, clutching my hands. I felt him stopping, I opened my eye, and he was looking at me angrily

"Didn't I tell you, to tell me if it hurt?" he seemed really pissed at me. I looked away, tearing up again

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't want you to be troubled by me..!" I still hid my face and my eyes were full of sadness and melancholy. I don't want him to be mad at me, especially him…

I felt like crying, I felt like my heart's cracked. I tried to avoid him seeing me miserable like this, I felt pathetic. Suddenly, a drop of water ran through my cheek, my eyes grew wide because of my shock. Riku touched my cheek and pushed it to face him.

"You don't have to look away, Sora" as he saw my face, he got shocked

"Why are you—" I slapped his hands away from my face gently and looked away with tears running down my face. I sniffed also

"Please, just finish on what you're doing…" sobbing with sadness. I didn't want to stay here any longer… I don't want to cause him anymore trouble, I felt really stupid

'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. Riku finished wrapping my foot with bandage. I got up carefully and left without saying anything to him. I tried to run away from that place, away from Riku. I slipped and slid on the floor again… Instead of standing up, I just lied there on the floor crying

"I am so stupid…"


End file.
